As the benefits of therapeutic massage are becoming more widely appreciated, more and more people are participating in therapeutic massage. A typical massage table allows the patient to be resting while receiving a massage. Salon procedures such as manicures, pedicures and facial treatments have also become very popular for many people. A typical salon chair allows the patient to be relaxing in an inclined position while receiving a salon procedure. Important features for massage tables and salon chairs include high strength, support, stability, rigidity, and ease of usage. Additionally, whether a patient is receiving a massage or a salon procedure, the person performing the massage or salon procedure often utilizes one or more procedure related materials during the procedure.